Danny
This is part of the DragonSoul continuity. Danny was the ultimate warrior created from the DNA of some of the universes most powerful inhabitants in 25474. While originally intended to be the destroyer of The Multiverse by Mickolash, he ended up becoming one of the greatest heroes in history and the God of the next universe. After killing countless people, he was eventually stopped and reformatted by Daniel, into the infant later named Danny. He grew up on a remote island, being cared for and trained by Twelve, although various others also helped along the way due to their distrust of Twelve's parental skills. He grew up to be a kind and helpful young man, and later joined the Hero Academy. He was named after Daniel, technically making his full name Daniel II. DNA Donors Daniel 18% -The strongest human alive Mickolash (From Gascoin's Bubble-verse) 17% -Has an enormous capacity for power and almost rivals Twelve in strength Ourbanos (The Void inhabitant) 16% -Probably the strongest mortal in the void Twelve 15% -REMAKE's most powerful creation in universe 56B Gascoin 14% -Has an enormous capacity for power Galvith (Alien) 8% -Member of a now extinct alien race who were once the most powerful in the universe Silver (Fusion) 6% -One of the strongest Gem warriors Zack 4% -The second fastest man in the world The Lich (Through Daniel's DNA) 2% -The raw power of Destruction given form 32% Otherworldly 36.6% Human 31% Gascoin's species 0.4% God Powers: Due to the circumstances of his creation he had a huge array of powers at his disposal. Thermal resistance (Dragon skin is immune to extreme cold/heat) Multiversal Dissonance (Turns his universe fixed) Energy Absorbtion (Can absorb the soul of any living being to make himself stronger) Super Speed (Can run at twice the speed of a bullet) Energy blasts (The power to expel light energy in various destructive forms) Bubble (A protective and highly durable shield materializes around him) Super Strength (Strength enough to lift entire buildings) Super Durability (Incredibly hard to damage) Telekinesis (Can move objects around with his mind) Flight (The ability to fly at the speed of sound if necessary) Elemental powers (Dragon God powers boosted by the elemental gems) Teleportation (Can quickly teleport to anywhere he's previously been in the multiverse) Blood Control (The ability to heal the injuries of others and oneself as well as sensing and controlling blood) Bone Control (The power to manipulate bones) Shape shifting (Can look like anyone of approximately the same mass) God Control (Channeling the powers of creation through your being) God Form (Grants you mastery of the Elemental powers) God Form Ultimate (Using all the energy within the Elemental Gems to utilize the powers of Creation) Ultimate Form (Using all the energy within the Elemental Gems to utilize Creation and Destruction's power) (Essentially the combined version of God Control and God Form while reverting to his original animalistic state) Godly Being (Converting your entire body into Light Energy, becoming a God and being able to use 100% of Creation's power) TRANSFORMATIONS (Introduced in S9/S10/S17/S20) God Control -Boosts elemental powers -Usually activated through intense emotional stress God Form (Too weak to ever be utilized by Danny) -Gives you mastery of the elemental powers -Gives a significant boost to durability and strength -Activated through intense focus, usually through meditation -Leaves you uncontious after use God Form Ultimate (Danny briefly used this form before being killed by The Lich) -Gives mastery of the elemental powers -Grants the ability to breathe in space -Supercharges Energy Blasts -Gives an insane boost to durability and strength -Gives the power of creation -Activated through training and intense stress/feelings of inadequacy Ultimate Form -Gives mastery of the elemental powers -Grants the ability to breathe in space -Supercharges Energy Blasts -Gives an insane boost to durability and strength -Gives the power of creation -Gives the power of destruction -Activated through intense anger/letting go -The power to defy Death -Instant mastery of all abilities -Driven by singular goal Godly Being -Giving up your mortal body -100% usage of the powers of Creation -Gives you a weakened version of the powers of the First God